


Danger!

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cats being cats, M/M, two dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Shinobu is in danger! Can his boyfriend Rei make it in time to rescue him?





	Danger!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super confident in writing these two yet, so I hope I did well with this!

Shinobu was cornered and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He had run so fast, and in the end, he had run into a dead-end alleyway. It was almost certain now, to him, that he was going to die; that these would be the last breaths he would ever take.

There were five of them, all about the same size, but varying in the colors of their fur. Their shrill voices called out to him as they advanced closer with tottering steps, little triangle tails sticking straight up in the air.

Yep, he was definitely gonna die. Backed into a corner, there was no way Shinobu could escape the kittens without going over them, and therefore getting closer to them.

It would be all over the evening news; ‘Local Student Mauled to Death by Kittens.’

As the kittens sang their battle cries and came closer to him, Shinobu looked for any other way out. He didn’t want to die this way! He didn’t want everyone to remember him as the kid that was murdered by kittens!

Above him, Shinobu noticed a ledge that he could climb onto. It wasn’t high enough to get him over the fence that blocked off the alley, even if he leapt over it, but it would keep him out of the kitten’s reach for the moment.

Quick as the ninja he proclaimed himself to be, Shinobu reached up and grabbed onto the ledge, pulling himself up onto it in one swift moment. It was entirely too narrow even for him, but he was sure he could keep himself balanced until the kittens ran away or someone took pity on him.

However, his resolve did not last for long, and Shinobu had to retrieve his phone from his pocket to ask for help. The kittens showed no sign of giving up on making Shinobu their prey as he shakily dialed Sakuma Rei’s phone number.

They had been dating for just over a week now, after Shinobu had confessed how he felt about Rei after a joint live with UNDEAD. He had been wonderfully surprised when Rei had returned his feelings wholeheartedly.

The phone rang once, twice, and three times before Rei picked. “Mm...Shinobu-kun…?” It sounded as if he had just woken up, his voice still sleepy.

“Sakuma-senpai!” Shinobu gasped in fear as one of the kittens reached its tiny claws up towards him and mewed shrilly.

“Ah, didn’t I tell you that you don’t have to be so formal with me…?” Rei asked, mistaking Shinobu’s panic for his usual excitement. “Just ‘Rei’ is fine with me.”

“H-help!” Shinobu squealed as a second kitten reached up towards him. “T-there’s f-five of them! They...they’re gonna kill me, de gozaru!”

That caught Rei’s attention immediately, and he no longer sounded sleepy when he spoke. “What? Who’s going to kill you? Where are you?”

“I-” The moment the third kitten stretched up towards him, his hand shook so hard that he ended up dropping his phone, right in the middle of the kittens. Shinobu was certain that he was going to die now, especially since he hadn’t had the chance to tell Rei where he was.

All he could do now was wait until he couldn’t balance himself on the ledge any longer. He would most certainly fall to his death into the savage jaws of the kittens that were most certainly waiting to eat him alive and use his corpse to survive the cold winter.

It would be an understatement to say that Shinobu’s imagination was running wild at this point. He thought it was absolutely likely that he would end up being torn to shreds by five tiny scraps of fur that weren’t even old enough to be without their mother.

By the time his prayers for help were answered, the sun had begun to set, and Shinobu was struggling to keep himself in place. Below him, most of the ferocious kittens were sleeping in a pile of patched fur, though they woke the moment frantic footsteps came down the alleyway.

“Shinobu-kun?!” Came Rei’s breathless voice.

“Up h-here, de gozaru!” Shinobu’s eyes began to sparkle at the thought of being rescued. “Help me! They’re going to eat me!” He glanced down at the kittens, his knuckles going white as he gripped the walls more tightly.

Rei looked up at Shinobu, seeming to relax when he saw that his boyfriend was unharmed. Then he followed his gaze to the little kittens that were now mewling up at Shinobu, their triangle tails sticking straight up again.

“Shinobu-kun, come down here. They’re not going to hurt you…” Rei slumped against the wall, suddenly exhausted with relief that Shinobu was safe and unharmed. “They’re too little.”

“B-but! T-they’re scary, de gozaru! They have been shouting at me t-this whole time!” Shinobu pressed closer against the wall as one of the kittens reached up for him again.

“Shinobu-kun, I promise they won’t hurt you.” Rei straightened up slightly and slowly approached the kittens, leaning down to pet them gently. “Now come down from there.”

Shifting in his spot, Shinobu glanced between the kittens and Rei. The kittens were terrifying, but Rei would protect him, right? Besides, what kind of ninja hid up on a ledge from animals?

“Catch me, de gozaru!” Shinobu leapt off the ledge, straight at Rei.

It was Rei’s turn to panic again. Eyes widening as he looked up at Shinobu, he stood up as quickly as he could. Shinobu was so small, and even though the ledge wasn’t very high up, Shinobu could still hurt himself if he didn’t land right.

Eyes shut tightly, Shinobu stretched out his arms for Rei as he fell. He was scared, but he trusted Rei. He would be okay.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment, and then Shinobu collided against Rei. He felt his arms wrap around him, and the world was shaky as Rei stumbled backwards painfully against the wall.

Shinobu wrapped his arms tightly around Rei and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Rei had caught him. He opened his eyes and peeked at Rei, frowning at the pained expression on his face.

“Sakuma-senpai! I-I mean...R-Rei...are you okay, de gozaru?!” Shinobu panicked again, afraid that he may have hurt him.

“Just...dazed.” Rei opened his eyes slowly, tightening his grip around Shinobu. “Don’t you fucking dare do something so stupid again! What the hell were you thinking?! You could have hurt yourself!” He couldn’t help but slip up and revert for a moment to the way he had been in his second year. Shinobu had scared him half to death.

Shinobu couldn’t help but tear up, bewildered by this strange part of Rei that he hadn’t seen before. “I’m s-sorry…” He mumbled. “I was scared…”

Rei’s fingers twisted into the fabric of Shinobu’s shirt tightly as he pulled him closer against him. “It’s okay.” He reached up and ran his other hand through Shinobu’s short hair, relieved that he had managed to catch him in time.

“Are...are you okay, de gozaru?” Shinobu asked timidly, feeling how Rei had begun to shake a little. “Did I...hurt you?”

“No, I’m alright. Just bumped my head.” Rei replied softly. He held Shinobu fast when he tried to pull away. “Sit still for a moment.” He was trying to convince himself that Shinobu really hadn’t hurt himself when he had fallen.

Behind them, the kittens mewled and tottered closer to them, until eventually their mother called to them from the alley entrance. She trotted into the alley and lifted one kitten, vanishing with it and returning a few moments later. She repeated the process until she had the last kitten, and then didn’t return.

“You scared me half to death.” Rei whispered, finally letting Shinobu down. “When you called me, I thought you were really in danger.” He straightened up and then swayed on his feet. After all his running around looking for Shinobu in the bright sunlight, he was absolutely exhausted.

“I’m sorry…” Shinobu mumbled, his eyes widening when he saw how badly Rei was swaying. “Aah! Sakuma-senpai, you should sit down, de gozaru!”

“I’m alright, little one. The sun is just taking its toll on me…” Rei reached up and rubbed the back of his head, wincing when his hand brushed up against the spot he had bumped his head.

“Because you’re a vampire, right, Sakuma-senpai?” Shinobu stood up on his toes to look at Rei more closely. His eyes widened slightly. “That means you need to get out of the sun, de gozaru!” He dashed over to where his phone was and snatched it up before zipping back over to Rei.

Once he had done that, Shinobu pulled Rei’s arm around his shoulders and put his own arm around the vampire’s waist to help him walk. Then he marched out of the alley and towards the nearby park. It was closer than either of their houses and the many trees would keep them shaded from the sun until it had dipped far enough below the horizon to walk home.

“Shinobu-kun, how many times have I told you that you don’t have to be so formal with me…?” Rei allowed himself to be pulled along, smiling faintly at Shinobu’s eagerness.

“But if I don’t call you senpai, then…” Shinobu paused, his cheeks flushing pink as he grew shy, “then I can’t tell everyone that senpai noticed me, de gozaru.”

His words were enough to keep Rei quiet for a moment. He didn’t speak until they reached the park across the streets. He let Shinobu help him sit down, and laid down, resting his head in his lap.

“If that’s what you wish to call me in front your friends, then I don’t mind. But...when we’re alone, call me by my first name.” Rei’s voice grew softer as he spoke. His red eyes stared up sleepily at Shinobu, affection clear in the way the corners of his lips were upturned into a gentle smile.

Shinobu couldn’t help but blush more, especially when Rei pushed his bangs out of the way of the eye he usually kept hidden. He couldn’t find the words to articulate what he was feeling right, but no matter how shy he was, he couldn’t draw his eyes away from Rei’s gentle gaze.

“You should keep your hair out of your face. Your eyes are beautiful…” Rei ran his fingers gently across Shinobu’s face and then down to his lips.

Shinobu’s heart was beating so hard that he was certain it would burst if Rei kept this up. But he was helpless against Rei’s touches, helpless to resist when Rei pulled him down gently for a kiss.

Their noses bumped and Shinobu pulled away slightly to shift their angles. He closed his eyes as their lips touched ever so slightly, his own chapped and bitten lips against Rei’s soft lips.

Then their lips were pressed together harder, and Shinobu briefly felt Rei’s fangs nip playfully at his lower lip, gentle enough not to draw blood.

When Shinobu pulled away, he could feel Rei’s warm breath against his lips, almost sweet like candy. Out of breath himself, he could do nothing but stare into Rei’s gentle red eyes.

“You’re as red as a tomato...my favorite thing.” Rei teased gently, rubbing his thumb gently against Shinobu’s lower lip. He paused for a moment, growing somewhat serious. “Would it be too soon to say that I love you? That I love your kindness, your silliness...the way you say my name. I love the way that you trusted me to catch you.” His thumb drifted up to Shinobu’s cheekbone, rubbing little circles along his skin.

“Ah!” Shinobu didn’t know how to respond appropriately, feeling as if steam were about to start coming out his ears. “I...I…”

Rei kept speaking while Shinobu tried to remember how. “I love everything about you. Your perfect imperfections. Your dedication to becoming the talented ninja that you are. Your shyness.”

“I...I...I think I love you too, de gozaru!” Shinobu burst out, hiding his face in his hands to mask his embarrassment.

Rei couldn’t help but laugh at Shinobu’s shyness. “Relax, Shinobu-kun...we have all the time in the world for you to grow bold enough to proclaim your love for me. You don’t have to force yourself if you’re feeling shy; I love you all the same.”

“...okay, Sa...I mean, Rei…” Shinobu replied, peeking at the vampire from between his fingers shyly.

“I know you should probably be getting home soon, but...do you mind if we stay like this for a while longer…?” Rei asked softly, taking one of Shinobu’s hands in his own. “I’d like to watch the moon rise with you.”

Shinobu perked up a little, nodding timidly. “I...I’d like that, de gozaru.” He smiled and leaned back against the tree to watch the sun’s dying light fade below the horizon.

Different and strange as they both were in opposite ways, it seemed as if they were perfect for each other, and Shinobu could not be happier with his brave decision to confess to Rei.

Shinobu was happy to have Rei by his side as someone he could depend on and to be someone Rei could depend on. While things would never be perfect, Shinobu thought that everything would be alright if he had Rei by his side.

They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I was suggested this wonderful ship on twitter by @Miyazakiyuus and I hope it turned out well! :D I hope everyone enjoys, and if anyone wants me to write a particular ship or rarepair, you can reach me more reliably on twitter @shichibunny  
> Once again, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this! :D


End file.
